The Fire in Her Heart
by Over the Winter Wall
Summary: "I love her, and I will protect her 'til the end of her days." Leo "He hates me; I can just tell that I will never be loved." Saige (Over the Winter Wall's Note: I do not own this story, I simply edit. That is why it's so short)
1. Chapter One - Wait, WHAT?

**Chapter One  
>Wait, WHAT?!<strong>

"UGH! Lets go for a walk, Grover, I'm bored out of my mind!" I yelled over at Grover. Grover had recently become my friend, it started out one day at school when I saw him standing where my bus usually comes and gets me. We started to talk and eventually became friends. He texted me, barely, so I tried to text him barely too, but that just didn't work since I liked talking to him so much. Today has been exactly two months since the day we met, and you could say we're pretty good friends, but nothing more. And now, we're just trying to find something to do.

Grover eventually said, "Fine lets go take a walk." So we got up off my couch and went out the door. I yelled to my mom in the other room that Grover and I were going to talk a walk throughout the park. But little did I know that I should not have gone on that walk because about five minutes into the walk I heard a roar and it was very loud, and I mean very, _very,_ VERY LOUD!

"What was that?" I looked over to Grover as I asked that question. I wasn't scared or frightened, just a little confused since I didn't know of any lions running around New York.

"RUN!" He shouted over to me and that made me even more confused than I already was. Then all the sudden this big dragon or whatever landed in front of us. Now I was scared, very _very _VERY SCARED!

The dragon was a brownish color with rugged scales, but looked almost like it was made up of a lion, a lady, a snake, and a scorpion too! _WHAT IT GOING ON! I DON'T REMEMBER DRINKING ANYTHING BEFORE THIS! I actually don't remember drinking anything... ever._ _Well then I must have some mental condition that the doctors obviously couldn't find. OHH! SHUT UP BRAIN! _That's when Grover threw me a sword and I'm like, _wait, what! A SWORD!_ That's when I thought that if Grover could see it too, I must not have some form of a mental condition. Wait a minute... then how come the people around us aren't freaking out?

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON GROVER?!" I yelled over at him out of confusion, frustration, and fear. "Uh... this is Kampe, but I will explain later, now just help me kill it!" I've never even held a real, actual sword in my hand. It was heavy-ish, but some part of me felt like I was meant to use it, like I was meant to kill this thing and get it over with. I saw Grover holding some strange wood thing in his hand and playing a soft tune. I wondered what the heck he was doing, but then I looked back at the camp hey, or whatever he said. It looked like its eyes were starting to close, and then I saw its body starting to topple on over its legs.

"KILL IT NOW!" I heard Grover yell at me very quickly. I could barely hear what he said because one second later he took a big breath and started to play the tune again on the... whatever they're called. I looked at the sword in my hand; suddenly I realized what I had to do. I had to kill this thing. I groped the handle in my hand and looked at the shiny part of the sword. Then I took it in both of my hands and lunged it over my back.

"AHHHHHHH!" I yelled like a maniac as I ran over to the thing. I probably looked like an idiot to Grover, but I didn't care. Because I'm ready, I've always been ready, I just never knew it. But this is what I was meant for, this is who I am.

* * *

><p>Like 20 minutes later we finally killed it and I asked Grover again, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"<p>

"Uhh... you just got attacked by Kampe and you are a demigod." He replied. Which confused me even more.

"Uhhhhhh... WHAT THE HELL IS A DEMIGOD?!"

"It is half god, half mortal, and you just happen to be one of them," Said Grover. And after that sentence he said something that would change my life forever, "It is time to go to camp."

* * *

><p>-Written by Kassi, rewritten and edited by Shiloh<p>

**Well! How was it!? Let us know, and if you don't want to, you don't have to. Because I don't need feedback to keep this story going, I just need a little self-encouragement, diligence, and efficiency.**


	2. Lizzie Huntsman (Character Page)

**Lizzie Huntsman**

Character Page

Name - Lizzie Huntsman

Age - 17

Godly Parent - Poseidon

Background story- Abused by Stepfather for mothers death at the age of four, until she ran away at the age of 16 and ended up at Camp Half-Blood 1 year later. She was found passed out at the entrance with a trident over her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Well! How was it!? Let us know, and if you don't want to, you don't have to. Because I don't need feedback to keep this story going, I just need a little self-encouragement, diligence, and efficiency. <strong>


	3. Chapter Two - Arrival at Camp

**Chapter Two**  
><strong>Arrival at Camp<strong>

"Here we are." Said Grover. I looked ahead of me and saw forest, only forest. Then I looked harder, and realized that there was a gate right ahead of us. It said 'Camp Half-Blood.' Grover wasn't kidding about this whole 'camp' deal. But then I noticed something else, there was a girl at the gate, she was lying on the ground and it looked like she was either sleeping, passed out, or dead.

"Who is that over there Grover?" I asked.

"Where?" He asked in reply.

"Right there." I said and pointed to the girl with a weird trident thing over her head.

"OMG! Let's go help her!" Grover bursted out finally.

"Uh, Duh! GROVER!" I yelled back at him. So we ran over to the girl with the trident over her head. She had cuts and bruises all over her!? They looked pretty bad and I started to wonder what happened to her.

"Omg! Carry her, Grover, into camp!" So we picked her up off the ground and attempted to carry her gently, but that didn't work out so well. We actually dropped her a couple times, which was actually pretty funny to me... not Grover. Once I passed through the gates it looked like a whole new place. There were people around everywhere, wood buildings, and weird life forms. I also noticed something new about Grover as well. He looked like instead of having regular human legs covered with pants, he had... goat legs?

Then once we took the girl into a place Grover called the 'infirmary'. Then he told me that I should stay right there and wait for him while he went to talk to some horse dude thing he said was named Chiron. And then I saw a green light over her head again and looked up to see a Trident over my head to! _What does that mean?_

Then Grover came back suddenly and looked pretty surprised when he did. I mean, bodies that have cuts and bruises all over them in one place would freak me out. But I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad for him, would it? Then I though about another possibly answer. The trident was still over my head!

He gasped and yelled for... Chiron? Then, all of a sudden, the horse dude galloped in and noticed the trident on top of both of our heads.

"All hail Saige Morgan and Lizzie Huntsman, daughter's of Poseidon!" He said, then took a bow with one of his horse legs, and Grover did the same with both of his goat legs.

"WHAT?" I yelled at both of them. It was so loud that two of the people in the infirmary woke up from there sleep. Then some ladies came and tried to get them to calm back down and go to sleep again. So after that Chiron explained all the Greek stuff to me, and blah, blah, blah. It turned out that there were such things as Greek gods and that they sometimes had children with mortals, or regular human beings. I was the daughter of Poseidon, god of the sea, which I thought was kinda cool.

"I heard you found two new people!" A voice came in the room huffing and puffing. I turned around and noticed a boy about my age with dark, black hair and greenish looking eyes. I noticed something else about his eyes too... they were colored and shaped exactly like mine, who was this kid?

"Saige," I heard Chiron say.

I turned and looked at him and asked, "Yes?"

He replied, "This is your brother, or should I say _half_-brother, Percy." Then it all made since, I ran up to my 'half'-brother and hugged him. He looked a little surprised and just smiled back and hugged me as well. I'd always wanted a brother, even though I knew they'd be somewhat annoying.

That's when I heard Chiron again, "Also... Saige, this girl right here, Lizzie, she's your half-sibling as well, a sister." I turned around and looked at the girl lying on the bed. I quickly ran over to her, worried as heck. I started screaming things like 'IS SHE OK!?', 'WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?!, 'HOW IS SHE!?, 'IS SHE DEAD?!' Chiron quickly assured me that nothing was wrong with Lizzie besides a few cuts and bruises, nothing more.

* * *

><p>After Chiron, Grover, and Percy were gone, I stayed with Lizzie. I'd always wanted a sister or a brother, and now I finally had both. Then something came through the door that would change my life forever, "Hey, I heard Percy has some new sisters, right?" I looked at him in shock for a few minutes, I don't know what it was about him, I just feel like butterflies are starting to creep up in my stomach and I feel... different.<p>

After I stopped drooling he realized that I probably wasn't gonna answer, so he said something else instead.

"Well, I'm Leo, what might your name be?"

* * *

><p>-Written by Kassi, edited and re-written by Shiloh<p>

**Well! How was it!? Let us know, and if you don't want to, you don't have to. Because I don't need feedback to keep this story going, I just need a little self-encouragement, diligence, and efficiency.**


	4. Kailey O'Neal (Character Page

**Kailey O'Neal**

Character Page

Name - Kailey Olivia O'Neal

Age - 18

Godly Parent - Artemis

Background story - Has noticed monsters and strange creatures all her life but never told anyone, that is, until a strange goat man thing tells her to come with him. But gives up everything because she is a daughter of Artemis.

* * *

><p><strong>Well! How was it!? Let us know, and if you don't want to, you don't have to. Because I don't need feedback to keep this story going, I just need a little self-encouragement, diligence, and efficiency. <strong>


End file.
